


[Podfic of] The Distance Between / written by lefcadio

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_flashfic/25638.html">The Distance Between</a> by lefcadio<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:20:35</p><p>Merlin grew up hearing about sorcerers being executed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Distance Between / written by lefcadio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Distance Between](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3941) by lefcadio. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/lf4cduki0913c35hud52kmlda9gzffek.mp3) | 19.1 MB | 00:20:35  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/cew1ygk8gry16xdfte5a1y77uwf67m0m.m4b) | 9.0 MB | 00:20:35  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/distance-between).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
